


At the End of a Leash

by AshesTheTerrible



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Sex, BDSM, Bottom Shiro, Collars, Consensual Sex, Dom Allura, Dom Lance, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Flogging, Healthy Relationships, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Play Party, Polyamory, Puppy Play, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Submissive Shiro, kitten play, submissive keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 19:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesTheTerrible/pseuds/AshesTheTerrible
Summary: Shiro never feels more at home, more safe than when he's on the end of his leash, the leather drawn tight in Lance's fingers. There he can let go of it all and simply exist to please his Master.He trusted Lance. With all his heart. Which was why he'd agreed to attend the Play Party in the first place.





	At the End of a Leash

**Author's Note:**

> Well I always say I'm never really truly in deep with a fandom until I write BDSM for it...and well, here we are. So here goes nothing. FOR THE RECORD, ALL CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN AGED UP IN THIS FIC. Pidge is 21, Lance is 26, Shiro is 30, Hunk is 26 and Keith is 27. Nobody is underaged here for the purposes of this AU. Thank you and enjoy the fic, I apologize for any errors as this is unbetaed. Got questions for me or just wanna bother me? Go check me out on Tumblr at @AshesTheTrashy <3

Pretty hips swayed like a ship at sea, adorned in classic black ankle high pants, a notepad very carefully tucked in her back pocket. Her worn sneakers squeaked as she made the journey to the very back of the restaurant, to the big table in the corner that was always occupied like this, religiously every Monday evening at six on the dot. He wide, friendly smile was one she saved just for these customers. Her regulars, a rambunctious bunch that always tipped well and talked too loudly, which was the reason for her stick in the mud manager to always cram the kind folks in the back like some kind of dirty secret.

She expertly slid her large tray of food down onto the table across from the group, the arrival of nourishment gathering several appreciative groans and one “ _hell yes”_ from the clan of customers. She giggled from behind brightly painted red lips, a small display of amusement at their eagerness. It wasn’t exactly like she was serving them five star crafted meals, but they always acted as if she’d plopped down a big helping of Maine lobster.

The dark haired woman threw her weight onto one hip and picked up the first plate off of the tray, cracking her gum loudly as her eyes swept across the table.

“I got two fajita tacos, extra rice with a side of queso?” She said with a grin.

The chocolate haired man sitting two seats in unabashedly reached eagerly across the table to pluck the heavy, overused plate out of the woman’s palms.

“That’s mine!” Lance announced, as if the group didn’t already _know_ it was his.

“You literally get the same thing every week, I’m pretty sure she’s aware it’s yours.” Allura teased meanly across the table.

Lance clattered his plate down and answered her with a deadpan expression.

“I’m a creature of habit sweet cheeks.” Lance cooed waggling his eyebrows as the young woman.

“Chicken tender plate?” She called out next, holding out the serving to the pack of hungry customers.

“Thank you.” Keith said taking his helping.

Lance eyeballed the dish as the dark haired man settled it down in front of him, then seemed to _feel_ Lance’s gaze boring into his forehead.

“ _What?”_ Keith snarled.

“You have all of these authentic Mexican dishes to choose from and you got _chicken strips?_  What are you six?” Lance mocked.

Keith frowned over his meal, eyes flashing with distaste for the other man’s commentary.

Lance took a large bite of his taco in a challenging fashion.

“You look better with your mouth full. Then at least we all get some peace and quiet.” Keith snarled, the corner of his mouth tipping up in a wry little smirk.

“I would have to agree, you do look good with your mouth full.” The all too familiar voice to Lance’s left piped in softly.

Lance jerked his head in the general direction of the large man, giving him a pout that would give even a sad puppy a run for its money.

Lance swallowed his half chewed mouthful of food.

“You are really ganging up against me with _Keith??”_ Lance whined.

Shiro flashed the younger man an amused grin.

The bigger man reached upward to collect his order and then looked to Lance in playful apology.

“Sorry babe.” He shrugged.

Lance feigned great pain, dramatically smacking the back of his wrist to his forehead.

“A _traitor_ under my own _roof_!? Shiro how could you?” Lance groaned as he drew out the comical display.

Shiro very casually leaned over to peck a small kiss to the round of Lance’s cheek, not able to keep the cusp of laughter off of his wide smile as he did so.

“I know. A real tragedy, can you ever forgive me?” Shiro pleaded as he leaned back with grin.

Lance seemed to mull the proposition over for several long seconds and shrugged his shoulders.

“Eh, hard not to forgive a stud like you.” Lance concluded as he rocked his elbow gently into Shiro’s side.

With all the plates successfully laid out on the table, their usual waitress looked them all over with a fond smile.

“You need anything else sweeties?” She cooed softly in that easy voice of hers’.

The group responded with either full mouthed answers of “no we’re good thanks” or shook their heads. And with that she tapped her pen against her lips and nodded.

“You think of anything just holler.” She said with a wink before sauntering back off to the kitchen.

Allura craned her neck and watched the young woman go, ensuring she was around the corner and out of earshot before she spoke.

“Every time we come here I just want to ask her how she’d feel about being tied up y’know. And plopped on my knee. She just _looks_ like she would be into it.” Allura sighed resting her chin in her palm dreamily.

Lance snorted loudly as he sopped his taco in queso, cheese dripping obscenely off the greasy food.

“We go through this every week. Just ask her or something.” Lance mumbled.

“Ew Lance close your mouth.” Allura snarled.

“He doesn’t know how.” Keith countered.

“Write her a note on a napkin. That’s romantic.” Hunk suddenly piped up and Keith gave the large, gentle man an endearing expression.

Pidge scoffed at the idea.

“Writing ‘I’d really love to tie you up’ sounds like a threat to take someone hostage.” Pidge interjected quickly.

This riled heavy laughter from the clan of friends.

Hunk jutted his bottom lip out in thought.

“No! I meant ask her out on a date!” He quickly clarified.

“Aw ok that’s cute. Is that how you roped Keithy-poo in?” Allura grinned deviously.

Keith visibly squirmed at the stupid nickname.

Hunk shrugged.

“Kind of.” Hunk chuckled.

“We had a class together senior year, he always looked so upset, so I slipped a note into his textbook, asked him to coffee. He looked like he could use some cheering up.” Hunk explained, offering a fond little glance at the man sitting on his left.

Keith answered the look with a small smile, just a slight bit of blush creeping into the highs of his cheekbones.

“Keith, look unhappy? You’re lying.” Lance snarked with a bark of a laugh.

Pidge’s eyes scored across the old, heavy, wooden table, landing on the lanky man in a cheeky fashion.

“Right. Well let’s hear the ‘how did you meet’ story from the other happy couple. How did you and Shiro meet, _huh Lance?”_

She knew the story, _she knew it well._ The catlike smile that had slunk across her face made that very clear.

Lance shrunk in his seat just slightly, feeling like some code of honor had been broken between friends as she threw him under the bus to _suffer._ Good friends don’t bring up stories like _that one._

Before Lance could even have a prayer of protesting or telling her to kindly _shut the fuck up,_ Shiro’s mouth was already opening to tell the tale.

“We met at a frat party in college, junior year. Lance was so belligerently drunk that I offered to take him back to his dorm. He threw up in my car.” Shiro laughed.

Lance dragged his hands down his face.

“Great make me relive my most _embarrassing_ moment in my entire damned life, thank you Pidge. Really thanks for that.” Lance grumbled.

Pidge shot Lance a couple of fingerguns and winked.

Shiro wrapped a big arm around Lance’s slender shoulders.

“And I was smitten.” Shiro teased further.

“Oh yeah I’m sure cleaning barf out of your floorboard was really what sealed the deal.” Allura said making a gagging motion.

Shiro just smiled, Lance voicing his displeasure for the stupid story with loud groans and huffs.

Pidge scooped a large portion of rice into her mouth and waited for the conversation to die just slightly, ready to fill it in with the latest excitement hovering over the friends.

“So, who’s ready for Saturday? You all are required to shower me in lavish gifts I hope you know.” Pidge announced with a smirk.

“How about a diamond plated ball gag.” Lance snorted.

The young woman gave the lanky man a less than amused glare and cleared her throat.

“You all have your tickets right? No backing out? Better have your outfits in tip top shape too, I heard word they aren’t letting people through the door if you aren’t dressed in proper evening wear.” Pidge stated.

Allura leaned back in her seat and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

“Have I _ever_ been known to show up in anything less than my absolute best? Was that even a real question?” The woman cooed cockily.

Pidge giggled.

“I was more directing it toward the emo kid over there. No jeans Keith.” Pidge said sternly as she wagged a finger in his direction accusatively.

Keith folded his arms and rolled his eyes in response.

“ _I know.”_ He hissed.

Hunk chuckled.

“Don’t worry I’ll have him done up beautifully.” The large man reassured.

Lance cracked his neck loudly, following up with all of his knuckles.

“None of you are even going to come close to my level of _dashing.”_ He announced with a lopsided smirk.

Allura cocked her head at Lance’s words.

“We’ll see baby. We’ll see.” She whispered in a purely silken tone that had little shivers running down the length of Lance’s spine.

He _knew_ the threat behind her voice. There was a reason she was known as the hardest dominatrix in their immediate circle and local community.

The young man’s smile turned peevish.

“I mean maybe I’ll have a bit of competition.” He backtracked quickly.

“That’s better hun.” She praised gently looping the rim of her glass with the point of her index finger.

Allura’s attention was then snagged by the obvious silence emanating from the big man flanking Lance’s seat.

“Shiro, why so quiet big guy?” She questioned suddenly.

Shiro set his drink down and sucked in a big breath, very obviously uncomfortable with the question as soon as it was asked.

Lance interjected.

“He’s nervous.” Lance replied as he swallowed his food and then allowed the flat of his palm to rest in the center of Shiro’s shoulder blades.

“Which is ok. But I’m gunna be right there the entire time sweetheart. I won’t let you out of my sight for a millisecond.” Lance assured as he rubbed tight little circles into the other man’s back.

Shiro sighed.

Allura smiled, big wide and bright, the motion reaching all the way up to her glistening pupils.

“Don’t you worry your pretty head. We will all be there. You are going to do just fine. It’s going to be so much fun. They are going to _adore you.”_ Allura comforted tilting her head cheerily.

“I mean how could anybody not just melt at the sight of you? Everybody loves a big adorable pup.” Lance boasted proudly as he leaned his chin on Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro’s face visibly flushed, just a little, earning a smile from his counterpart.

“You’ll have such a good time. Cause you’re my good boy. Aren’t you?” Lance continued softly, a little part of him forgetting the restaurant around them, just for a moment.

For half a breath, it was just Shiro and him there, his hand comforting down the length of the man’s spine and resting on his big hip.

“Always.” Shiro finally breathed, giving Lance an appreciative expression.

It had been months since Shiro and Lance had first started coming to these Monday munches. In the time spent huddled around the table before them there had been so much trust and friendship crafted. Strong bonds had been allowed to grow like little garden plants thirsty for water and nourishment. A palace for like-minded people who shared similar _fetishes._

It had all started with Shiro’s very shy request from Lance. They’d been dating a while, just having dipped their toes into the ocean of bedroom activities. It had just rolled right out of Shiro’s mouth without his consent really, Lance’s tragically long, beautiful legs spread over his strong lap. Several breathless words panted through hot mouths and Lance’s tie had ended up around Shiro’s neck, tugging until the corners of his vision had sparkled with electricity, Lance riding his cock like he’d had something to prove. The way Lance had commanded him, urged him to pay attention, to listen to his every beautiful sentence…it had Shiro melting around him like warm butter. All he’d wanted to do was obey. He’d been desperate for another order, or another command. He wanted to be told when, how and where. He’d eaten up everything Lance gave him like a starving animal.

And they learned a lot about each other that night.

Lance liked to be in charge.

Shiro liked to just…let himself go.

He didn’t want to have to think in such an intimate setting, he wanted to be bathed in commands, giving up all his free will, allowing Lance to take the tether and lead. Lance was good at that. Lance was _beautifully_ good at it.

Lance had been the one to suggest they reach out to their local community.

Lance was always full of good ideas.

Well, mostly full of good ideas.

Shiro watched the other man with a glossed over, completely captivated look.

_He trusted him so very much._

  


 

 

 

__________________________________________________________________________________

 

 

 

The night was cloudy, big heavy things looming like monsters in the dark skies, hiding away all the stars behind their breadth. The lamplights cast long shadows, neon signs sparkling playfully along each side of the street. The town was buzzing, alive with the chill in the air, evening animals out with bad intentions. There wasn’t anything pure to be found out here. One did not come looking for anything but trouble here. The high buildings reached up into the air, staring down with harsh, judgmental eyes.

The pace was set by the tall, slender man, his shoulders eased back and hands buried deep in his pockets. His deep navy suit crinkled as he retrieved one wrist, checking his Rolex with keen eyes. They were just late enough for it to be appropriately fashionable. And Lance never did anything that was less extravagant than that. He had a demeanor to uphold. He arrived on his own time, in his own way, to his own beat and nobody would tell him otherwise.

His dress shoes slapped the hard concrete at a steady pace, an easy pace, in no hurry to get where he was going.

That was on purpose _of course._

His oceanic eyes flicked to his right, sly slivers shimmering in the low lights like little lost jewels. His vicious gaze scraped like claws over his counterpart, the other man adorned in a black dress suit, the material stretching across his wide chest in a fashion that had Lance swooning over him unabashedly. The bustling downtown district was another beast at such an hour. All of the little monsters barhopping in heels too high with smiles too big.

A group of women passed the two men on the sidewalk, their eyes hungrily soaking in the well-dressed beings. There was a menagerie of giggles and whispered comments as they checked back over their shoulders several times, headed on to the next bar for a new round of drinks and some fresh faces.

Lance chuckled.

“They were looking at you like you were a walking prime cut of steak.” Lance teased meanly.

Shiro laughed shortly.

“I have to admit you do look absolutely _delicious.”_ Lance cooed reaching up to smooth his fingers through Shiro’s short cropped locks.

Shiro seemed to weaken just slightly under the firm but passionate touch.

“Thank you.” Shiro huffed.

With that Lance stopped dead, long digits tangling in deep, nails scraping along familiar scalp, very sharply commanding Shiro to halt with his body language.

Lance leaned in close, too close, Shiro could sense the words on his partner’s lips were dangerous before he’d even uttered them. Shiro anticipated the sound as Lance’s mouth formed around the syllables. The Cuban man’s maw pressed warmly to Shiro’s ear, causing rivers of shivers to course through each and every one of his veins.

“Thank you… _what?”_ Lance hissed, his hand slipping to the back of Shiro’s neck, palming there, fiddling with the collar of his coat.

Shiro’s eyes fluttered just a bit, mentally scolding himself.

“ _Thank you Master.”_ The big man whispered.

The words earned a sneer from Lance.

“That’s better beautiful. I’m master when you sleep, I’m master the very second you step foot out of that threshold. I’m master when you’re jerking that fat cock of yours’ and I’m master the moment your head hits the pillow.” Lance continued to husk into the shell of Shiro’s ear.

Lance knew the other man was nervous. This was to be his first large play party outside of the ones that had been hosted within the walls of Allura’s luxurious home. There were never more than fifteen people at any given point during her parties. It was close knit and safe. This was a large step out of his pristine, comfortable little world. But this was what Pidge had wanted for her twenty first birthday. For all of them to embark on this extravagant exploration together. This was to be fun.

Talking to him like this would even him out, the sooner Lance took the lead, the calmer Shiro would be.

It seemed to be working well enough judging by the way Shiro’s eyes seemed just a slight hint more glazed and his posture came off a bit more relaxed.

“Don’t you forget that sweet cheeks.” Lance reminded as he took one of Shiro’s cheeks and pinched it just slightly, shaking his face slowly before letting go.

Shiro looked like a junkie who’d just been given the promise of his choice drug. He’d seen the merchandise, but he couldn’t get a taste of it just yet. That hadn’t been earned. It would come, but now he was impatient, only reminded how _good_ it was going to be when he received his reward…a big hit of the good stuff that would go straight to his brain and ravage his soul.

“Shall we?” Lance asked with a waggle of his thin eyebrows and a quick slap to Shiro’s firm chest.

The brightly lit building was like a beacon in the night, lights red as newly spilled blood, the color singing all the praises of a good time to be had. It hummed with a certain allure that got down in one’s bones and stirred up something wild…something _wicked._

Lance could taste the excitement in his fucking _teeth._

The building was old, something else in days passed, renovated to fit the needs of the modern world. The place was notorious in the community, infamous on its’ high standards and hushed stories. A man at the door, dressed much the same as the two younger males gave them both stoic expressions.

“ID’s and tickets please” He demanded.

It was not a request.

Lance casually reached into his pocket pulling forth two tickets and two cards of identification. Pet’s weren’t allowed to carry their own identity.

The man’s face was unchanging as he looked over the presented items, ensuring the authenticity of each. He then checked the little book in his hand side by side with the cards. A guest book, the most exhilarating one Lance had ever had the pleasure of having his name written in. He handed the identification back to Lance, very carefully folded the silver tickets along their perforated lines and ripped them both in half.

The man took out a type of stamp and motioned for Lance’s hand. He carefully pressed the inked rubber to the top of the man’s hand, leaving the perfect, golden imprint of a rearing lion.

Lance looked to Shiro then, finally ready to give his beautiful partner orders.

“Give the man your hand Pet.” Lance snapped pointedly.

Shiro immediately did as he was instructed.

“Proceed.” The guard grunted.

“Much appreciated kind sir.” Lance said cheekily.

The doorway swallowed them whole, slipping them between its teeth ever so willingly. It took a moment for Lance’s eyes to adjust to the darkness, only a soft, subtle red glow providing any lighting to the newcomers. The front entryway was overtaken by a large marble countertop, laid out with an array of sparkling waters, various non-alcoholic drinks and lavish delicacies. Swayback couches and modern art decorated the corners, several people looking to still be dressed in their street appropriate evening wear lounged on the cushions.

Instantly Lance was greeted by a lovely blonde woman, her ankles strapped with some of the meanest looking stilettos he’d ever seen in all his days alive.

“Goodevening gentlemen. Welcome to the Lion’s Den.” She purred in a voice as soft as new plucked down feathers.

“Please, turn over your cellphones and any other electronic devices as they are not allowed in the playroom.” She continued, to which Lance was already dropping both of their cellular devices into the little basket she provided.

“Feel free to indulge in any of our complimentary food and drink. Though alcohol is not permitted.” She explained sternly.

“The powder rooms are to your left, where you may change into your preferred attire. Afterward we ask you please leave all bags at the front as well. You may return here at any point and your items will be kept safe for the duration of your visit.” She went over the set of rules she’d most likely spouted to time and time again, so often it was second nature.

Lance nodded and flashed her a pearly smile.

“Thank you madam.” He said with a wink.

Lance’s fingers found their way into Shiro’s collar, un-tucking his tie and looping it over his hand several times, shortening the distance between them.

“Come now Pet. Let’s get you all dolled up.” Lance hummed .

Shiro responded almost too quickly to the tug of the material, his pristinely polished shoes squeaking on the tile floor as he followed his slender partner.

The hallway to the powder rooms was lined with magnificent pieces of artwork, most depicting lions engaging in rigorous battle, hunts and looking extremely empowered. The journey was almost too long for Shiro’s liking. His head was buzzing with the low hum of music from an unknown source that was just far enough away to make it a murmur but just close enough to feel the vibration in his chest. His eyes settled on the back of Lance’s neck, right there at the nape, where soft little chocolate locks fell against crisp blue clothing. His posture was nothing less than _powerful._ He dripped with dominance and Shiro had no doubt he was by all means _just getting started._

The changing rooms were far better lit, causing the big man to blink rapidly against the new brightness. The entire room was mirrors. The doors, the ceilings, the walls. As they stood there they were joined by the company of hundreds of their own reflections. It was impossible to not become hyper aware of yourself in such a situation.

Lance carefully led Shiro passed a woman who was busying herself with tightening the straps on her knee high boots, her bobbed black hair cascading around her ears. She straightened herself casually and nodded in the direction of the two men.

Lance nodded back, Shiro on the other hand instinctively dropped his eyes to the floor. He wasn’t worthy of meeting eyes with humans. Animals don’t do that. Animal’s aren’t allowed.

The caramel skinned man ushered Shiro into the first available room and his partner obediently set the shoulder bag he’d been loyally protecting with his life down on the plush bench seat. The room was plenty big enough for far more than just changing, but the overall air of the place instructed Lance that something of that nature may just be frowned upon. Places like these were very structured as to what happened where.

He liked that.

“Off.” Lance said curtly, gesturing to Shiro’s clothing.

Shiro couldn’t obey the order fast enough. He shrugged his jet black overcoat down off massive shoulders, shaky hands coming to address each and every button. There were too many of them. He yawned his shirt open, exposing ripples of hard earned muscle, pale skin interrupted by a collection of ragged scars that scribed across him like an abstract painting.

Lance smirked.

Watching the other man undress never seemed to become any less breathtaking. Each time was just better than the last.

Lance’s pupils were hard and mean as they carefully cataloged each one of Shiro’s movements, taking note of how heavy the man was already breathing.

“What’s your color sweetheart?” Lance asked suddenly, just as Shiro’s hands made it to his pants zipper.

“Green”

Shiro didn’t hesitate in his answer.

“That’s my boy.” Lance praised, fondly patting the other man’s cheek.

Black slacks trailed down powerful thighs. They were removed and folded in a careful pile, laid down on top of his other garments. With Lance’s stern gaze constantly critiquing his every motion, thumbs hitched in the elastic boxer briefs.

For a moment, Lance broke character, but the shift was so fast it could have been easily missed by the naked eye.

“You can keep your boxers if you would like babe.” Lance reminded gently.

Shiro mulled the thought over for several moments. He didn’t come here to disappoint his Master. Master liked showing off _all_ of him.

“No Master.” Shiro answered finally.

Lance smiled, sinking back into his intimidating roll.

“So good for me.” He hissed, cupping each side of Shiro’s strong jaw.

With that he brought the other man in, pressing warm mouths together, kissing deep and hard and heady. Shiro kept his hands at his sides, as much as they twitched to touch, he dare not without permission. Lance’s tongue laved against Shiro’s tasting vaguely of coffee and some kind of sweet gum that he’d possibly chewed in the last hour. He tasted like home. He tasted like the promise of everything and the allure of something dark. He tasted like every wet dream Shiro had ever conjured.

When Lance broke away, Shiro was left red faced and nearly panting, breath shallow and stomach tight.

“Quickly now.” Lance said suddenly with a snap of his fingers.

With a great inhale Shiro shed the last of his decency, bare and exposed, following Lance’s instructions unquestioningly. Lance’s baby blues seared holes into the surface of his skin, enjoying each of the other man’s movements, still too slow for his liking, but he’d cut the other man just a pinch of slack.

The white and black haired man stood before his Master, on full display, the chill of the room suddenly so much more apparent as it licked and twisted over his tender skin. He wanted to verge on the cusp of embarrassed at his already half hard cock, stirred to life with the anticipation of it all, knowing what was to come.

Lance seemed pleased with his state of arousal.

The younger man bent and very carefully began to pull forth the contents of the bag, one at a time, painfully slow, causing a very helpless whimper to slide through Shiro’s teeth without his consent.

Lance’s eyes snapped upward at the sound, the wheels in his temple turning as he processed his Pet’s slip up.

“I will allow you one of those Pet…but don’t test my patience. Good Pets don’t make a sound unless they are told to.” Lance sternly reminded, his voice low and firm.

“Y-yes Master.” Shiro stuttered with a hard swallow.

Lance handled each item with the upmost care, affectionately fondling each one, running his thoughts over all the memories created by each one.

First came the sleek, black leather mitts. Beautifully crafted things made to specifically fit his lovely pet. The bottom of each was embroidered with the padded shape of a canine paw, the attention to detail was delicious.

The Cuban man sternly motioned for Shiro’s hands and his Pet gave them over eagerly.

He seemed to be so focused on the excitement of being given his gear that the nerves blooming in his belly had been doused. In that moment he was no longer rolling through thoughts of all the people he knew he would be facing. His chest wasn’t humming with butterflies. To him, all that existed was the two of them. He and his Master. All that deserved his focus was Lance’s cyan eyes and his slender hands.

He adjusted both of Shiro’s mitts, a practice that had been done so many times the young man could most likely do it in his sleep.

Lance enjoyed watching Shiro’s anticipation begin to build.

He readily gave away the luxury of his fingers. Trusting his Master to be his hands.

There was the sensation of his knee pads being adjusted and tightened.

Shiro had to swallow the groan forming in the back of his throat.

Next was his harness. Thick, heavy, connected with many silver rings, a necessity just in case his Master wanted to tug on him…or allow someone else to. The tightness of the straps brought flames to his stomach, the fire only growing bigger as the scent of good leather invaded his head.

Lance’s hands were on his neck then, the jingle of two metal tags kissing Shiro’s ear like a long lost lover. The sound ate him alive, the fire was hotter now, licking and biting at his insides. The collar was weighty on his throat, ringed with dangerous looking silver spikes, the cold little tags laying flush against his skin.

Lance paused, sliding a finger beneath the glittering little things, each one inlaid with a ring of diamonds worth more than some _homes._

There was but one word on the first tag.

“Pet”

Short and blunt and powerful. He didn’t deserve a real name, only this to carry as his title.

The second was wordier.

“Property of Lance McClain”

Lance licked his teeth.

What a good sound that sentence had. Luscious and perfect.

Shiro’s fire had already charred his bones, there was hardly a thing left to burn by the time Lance pulled the final item forth.

Lance reached upward, slipping the leather hood down over Shiro’s eyes very carefully. He tightened each strap at the back of the other man’s skull then reviewed his handy-work.

Shiro blinked wide and slow from behind the leather mask, the wide eye holes giving him plenty of vision. He liked a more open hood, one only made up of a strip of leather across his forehead, an open back only connected by slender straps, a short muzzle with an open mouth to breathe. Lance enjoyed the way this hood looked on his Pet, just enough for him to see each and every one of Shiro’s expressions.

As the pup hood came down, Shiro’s head swam. He sunk into that warm, beautiful place that he was only able to visit on the rare occasion. This always brought him there. The touch of leather on his skin made him forget. All the stress, all the worry just slipped through his fingertips like a handful of loose sand. The warmth flooded him, it was so thick, rolling like an untamed sea. Suddenly his name no longer belonged to him, his head emptied, his body relaxed. No longer was he concerned about his daily workload. Tomorrow’s errands were far off thoughts, the weekend’s phone calls that needed to be made no longer mattered. He felt so _light._ Shiro no longer existed here, the only thing left behind was _primal._

Lance hummed out in satisfaction, his fingers coming to slide up one of his pet’s long, slender, pointed ears.

The tall man stepped backward, soaking in every little inch of his prize.

He was _beautiful._

“Down.” Lance snarled darkly, the site of his Pet causing warm tingles to flood through him like electricity.

Shiro sunk to his knees.

Lance could feel his heart clench tightly as the big man sat backward on his haunches, looking upward expectantly, his ears wagging with the movement.

Lance bent forward, digits coming up beneath Shiro’s muzzle, tilting his head to the side, soaking in his most precious possession with unbridled admiration.

“My perfect, beautiful little pup aren’t you?” Lance purred.

Shiro nuzzled into Lance’s palm affectionately, eyes hooding and body seeming to just _lean_ toward the dominance dripping off Lance’s form.

The Cuban man unraveled a long, matching leather leash from the guts of the bag. The metallic sound of it being clipped to Shiro’s collar had the hairs on the back of the big man’s neck standing on end. With the end of the lead looped in Lance’s palm and a dangerous little glint in his eyes he stood, rearranging everything neatly as he prepared for their debut.

“Color, Pet?” Lance asked one more time, wanting to make absolutely certain Shiro was comfortable.

“Green.” Shiro answered again, his voice thick and husky in the way that Lance _loved._

With that Lance straightened himself, gathered their things, several items he would need later in the evening tucked casually in the inside pockets of his jacket, then thrust the heavy door wide. A gentle tug to Shiro’s leash and the man was obediently following his Master.

Two men had entered the dressing room, and now a Master and his Pet exited.

Shiro flanked his partner, Lance seeming like a skyscraper now that he was down on all fours. He caught sight of them in the mirrors, the great things not allowing him to really ignore the view. He loved the way Lance looked holding the end of his leash, he loved the way the man didn’t just walk he _floated._ Like a ghost across the tile, gracing this world with his presence, looking down upon humanity, as if it were beneath him. Everything was beneath him. But most importantly, _Shiro was beneath him._

Shiro set his shoulders back, at ease at Lance’s side, here he was safe, he just had to follow, follow and listen. Two slender young women entered the large, mirrored room and immediately the taller of the pair, shrouded in a sheer layer of fabric that left absolutely nothing to the imagination, grinned wide at Lance.

“Oh goodness, look at that beautiful boy. What breed is he?” She asked Lance casually.

Lance tugged Shiro’s collar upward sharply, signaling he wanted his boy to sit. Shiro did, straightening his back, doing his best to look as absolutely regal as physically possible.

“Doberman.” Lance answered proudly.

The woman smiled wide, with all her viciously gorgeous teeth.

“Aww what a big boy. May I pet him?” She continued.

“Of course.” Lance responded with a nod of his head.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see Shiro inflate just slightly, most of the nerves that had been hanging around his skull were quickly fading as their first experience of the party was him being fawned over. Lance hadn’t had a doubt he’d be well received.

The beautiful woman bent forward, the cascading material around her torso falling in gentle waterfalls off of her. Her long, soft fingers stroked along Shiro’s cheekbones, sliding along the crisp leather. Her nails gently scratched at the back of his head, where the mask ended and Shiro appreciatively nudged his muzzle along her wrist.

“You are absolutely stunning you know that!” She cooed loudly.

She gave Shiro a final pat and smiled at Lance, then they were gone into the maze of doors, off on their own way.

“Good boy.” Lance praised as he tugged on the tight lead.

The journey from the changing area to the main room of the party felt like an elaborate dream. Shiro kept time with Lance’s steps, he was aware that the first woman they’d encountered was giving Lance a laundry list of more rules, but they were muddy in his head and he couldn’t really focus on any of them. He didn’t really care. He didn’t need the rules of the house, the laws he abided by were the words coming off his lover’s lips. And so his attention was grabbed by the new guests as they came in the door, nearly all of them coming to pay attention to him, fawning over him, interrupting the conversation between Lance and the hostess several times to ask for his permission to give Shiro appreciative pettings and scratches behind the ear.

And then the stern tug on his leash let him know it was time to follow once more.

They passed more guards, and were checked again to ensure no digital devices were in their possession then whatever items they were bringing into the party had to be reviewed. Shiro sat impatiently, his heart drumming in his chest to some offbeat tune.

They were off again, allowed entrance through a double set of heavy doors. As soon as the big things were tugged open, the men were bathed in the vibrations from the music emanating from the massive room. It was like a living, breathing thing, curling and twisting and beckoning them in with long, determined fingers. It was hard to refuse the offer.

It was like drinking in molasses, thick and weighty and loud. The room teemed with life, so much to see, too much to possibly process all in one breath. The space was monstrous, with two levels, double staircases on each side of the room leading up to another space that seemed to be much more shrouded in darkness and mystery. No doubt that was the more private space for those that wanted to engage in things just a little less public.

The grand room opened up around them, full of people of various states of undress, lined with grand golden lounges and tables of sparkling marble. The hum of the music intermixed with the conversations being had created a warm, lustfully inviting atmosphere that was absolutely _irresistible._

Heads turned, smiles spread across beautiful faces, their eyes dragging across the new company as Lance made his entrance. Shiro was pretty sure everyone in the room could possibly hear just how loud his heart was thundering. The attention of the many pupils, the exhilaration of the atmosphere, it all hummed through his veins and got down into his very makeup. The room dripped in gold and the influences were hard to ignore.

Shiro put his shoulders back, head up, his stature proud and sophisticated.

Just the way Master liked.

There were large circular stages that stood pretty in different areas of the play space, each one occupied with a different scene. Shiro watched with intrigue as they passed the nearest stage, the floor illuminated with glowering red, a woman lounged back in a large high-backed chair, her face amused as a man crouched at her feet, his tongue polishing every inch of her silver stilettos. He seemed all too eager to give her the treatment, enthusiastically kissing at her ankles.

There were so many bodies, so many things to soak in, a wild melting pot of different kinds of animals. It was impossible not to allow the excitement to invite itself in.

Lance chose a couch near the center of the room, depositing his body down on the plush cushions with a great sigh. Shiro sat loyally on the floor at his feet, attention grabbed by all the moving parts of the party.

Lance smiled, he figured he would allow Shiro to get a feel for the excitement, adjust at his own speed.

Lance’s eyes scanned across the room, he caught sight of what he knew to be Pidge, already making home on one of the back stages. He couldn’t hear the crack of the flogger in her hand as she brought it across the hindquarters of the other young woman who had her hands strapped to a suspended bar above her, but he could see the pain of the blow on her face. She stretched up onto her tiptoes at the sensation of the leather on her skin, looking like a slab of meat hung up from the ceiling. Pidge’s expression was pure amusement. She liked the way the other woman hollered.

Lance grinned. He wouldn’t want to be the one on the receiving end of Pidge’s punishments.

The chocolate haired man’s hands rested on Shiro’s head, long fingers playing in the short cropped locks and the other man seemed to weaken at the touch alone.

“Well there’s my two favorite boys.” Came a sultry, sweet as honey voice from behind Lance’s ear.

The young man’s head snapped to the direction of the sound, only to be met by that all too familiar cheeky grin and a waterfall of twisting white locks.

Allura was dressed in a baby pink corset, the tight buckles and lace cascading down her luxurious curves, a matching pair of sheer panties hugging low on her waist. Her heels clicked the floor as she sauntered around the large couch, drawing in both men’s attentions effortlessly. She was a planet all her own and all that surrounded her were ultimately doomed to fall victim to her gravitational pull.

The tall woman slunk down onto the couch, her powerful demeanor near overbearing with her this close. Lance offered her a slow smile.

“Hey sweetheart.” He cooed softly, taking her hand graciously and kissing the top of it.

Allura seemed pleased with the attention.

She then leaned forward, cupping her hands on either side of Shiro’s jaw.

“Well hello there pretty boy!” She praised cheerily.

Shiro leaned in toward her, excited to have the company of someone familiar other than Lance. Before he could really think his next action through he was following the impulse. The big man effortlessly made his way up onto the couch, laying the bulk of himself across Allura’s lap as the woman rubbed his shoulders and kissed on his hair. She giggled as he made small sounds of satisfaction, enjoying the touch of her hands and her pampering lips on his ear.

Lance’s smile was nothing less than _dangerous._

The man leaned over, sternly grabbing Shiro by the chin.

“Pet, did you forget your manners. _We don’t jump on anybody without asking permission.”_ Lance snarled darkly.

Shiro swallowed hard, Adam’s apple bobbing with the motion. The look in Lance’s orbs immediately spread white hot exhilaration through his every nerve. He’d forgotten himself and he’d disrespected one of his rules. Lance had given him his one and only free pass when he’d made noise out of turn…he instantly knew this time he would not avoid the consequences.

“You know, the best way for a Pet to learn his lesson, is to be punished where everyone can see.” Allura purred, offering a bright, dangerous grin to Lance.

Lance hummed in thought.

“Would you like that Pet? For everyone to know you’ve misbehaved for your Master?” Lance whispered to Shiro, who was still unabashedly sprawled across Allura’s lap.

He knew what Lance was suggesting. He was proposing that they take whatever punishment the two Dom's had in mind, to one of the beautiful stages. So the entire room could watch his shame, could feed off of the discipline that was going to be laid across him. The idea was both terrifying and thrilling all in the same breath. Shiro pondered it momentarily. The thought of taking the punishment from is Master so out in the open, so exposed only made his cock grow fatter.

“Yes Master. I’d like that very much.” Shiro huffed finally.

Lance’s expression brightened like a newly lit candle, all aflame and fierce. That alone had Shiro’s heart swelling with pride. He’d pleased his Master.

Shiro’s head clouded as his leash was tugged less than gently. He was barely aware of the booming music, of the floor beneath his mitts. He was just following, everything else was a blur that he could hardly grasp. It didn’t feel real, like a smeared charcoal drawing all the little details were fuzzy. The stage was crimson beneath him, his eyes drawing over the heavy, ornate chair directly settled in his line of vision. His eyes flicked to the side as Allura stalked around him, fingers scraping through his hair, nails sharp and demonic. She seated herself in the beautiful furniture, sitting like a queen to her throne, one leg crossed over the other, tapping her index finger to her full, powder pink, painted lips. Shiro watched the devious fingers with the upmost interest, captivated by the movement, dazed and hypnotized.

The warmth of Lance’s hand on his rear had coils of heat exploding through his chest. He shifted a little, backing up into the touch longingly. And then the hand was gone, only to return with far more force as Lance cracked his open palm across Shiro’s left cheek, sending a jolt through the big man’s senses.

Shiro buried his bottom lip between his teeth at the sensation. It wasn’t nearly hard enough for him. He greedily wanted more. He was so desperate for the mean penalty that was to come. But Lance would drag it out, as he always did. He was a slow predator, circling his weak and dying prey, watching it suffer, feeding off every pleading breath. He liked to toy, to soak in every little bit of the experience. Shiro knew what he was in for, he’d played this game one too many times, and yet every single time it felt like brand new. Even more viciously overwhelming.

So he was left waiting for the sting of Lance’s teeth, the ending blow.

He was suddenly so aware of all the curious gazes that were settled on his nearly bare skin. They were soaking him in like some prized bull, placed up on the auction stand. The glow of the low lights on his muscular frame just outlined his sheer power for the bystanders. He was a gorgeous specimen.

“Now Pet, you’ve been awfully disobedient right from the get go tonight. That’s so unlike you, I’m so very disappointed in you.” Lance huffed, clicking his tongue in a scolding fashion.

Shiro shivered.

The words were going straight to his erection, his arousal unabashed as he stood full and angry.

Shiro straightened as the feeling of cool leather straps being dragged across the flesh of his rear spread out through him. He couldn’t see that far behind him, the mask restricting the use of his peripherals…but instantly he knew what device was causing the sensation. He swallowed dryly, his mouth suddenly feeling like a barren desert. His skin prickled, goosebumps running rampantly up his arms.

All sense of time was lost, slipped from his brain. Had it been minutes since he’d been waiting? Hours? He wasn’t sure.

Lance gently slid the tails of the flogger through his fingers, the beautiful little thing being one of his chosen items to bring to the party. It was his Pet’s favorite. Not particularly heavy in sting, but packed with more of a thud. It was painful, but in the way that sunk down deep. It was a lasting ache that would remind the recipient of its visit, even in the morning after.

Lance reared back, flicking the flog across his Pet’s left cheek, then right in two quick motions. Shiro lurched forward, biting back all sound as the ring of the punishment invaded his head. He wanted to yelp, he wanted to moan…but he dare not.

Allura’s fingers were on him again, inviting him to rest his heavy head on her thigh.

The flogger was unleashed upon him once more, this time in four short smacks, two to his rear, two to the backs of his legs. He couldn’t swallow down the sounds that bubbled up from his throat. He tucked his head into the flesh of Allura’s leg, a loud moan forcing its way through his teeth.

Lance made a scolding sound behind him and he was rewarded with two far meaner blows from the toy. Shiro shivered, arms weak, body alive with the dull ache flooding down through him. It traveled fast, seeping in deep, down to his fingertips, through his tight stomach, down into his gums.

“Pet, what did I already tell you about that mouth of yours?” Lance hissed as he grabbed Shiro by the hair and tugged his head backward meanly.

Shiro whimpered in response.

“Sorry Master.” He managed to stutter.

“If you can’t keep quiet, I suppose we are just going to have to find a way to make you.” Allura snarled as she leaned forward.

The powerful woman unfolded her long legs, allowing them to fall open. Her fingers slid down the length of her, coming to the sheer material of her thin panties and delicately moved the pretty things aside. Shiro’s chest was tight, overcome by the dominant nature of the duo, ready and willing to do everything they asked and more.

“Be a good Pet now.” Allura cooed as she dragged Shiro toward her.

The large man pressed his muzzle against her, flush to the woman’s mound, mouth warm against her as he obeyed. Allura sighed into him, body careening toward the heat of his maw. His tongue ran a slow stripe up her, gathering a breathless sigh, the sound beautiful and powerful and he ate it up hungrily. Willing lips suctioned around her clit, taking the sensitive nerves and pressing the point of his tongue against her. Fingers tightened in his hair as she pressed him firmer to her, wanting more, eager for the sensations he had to offer.

The thud of the flogger caused him to gasp into the woman’s folds, eyes dazed and vision blurry. Lance’s blows only became more steady, pampering the pale flesh again and again. The marks were beginning to deepen in color, from pink to crimson and Lance smiled at the sight. Like a work of art he wanted the evidence of the time here to last into the next day. He wanted Shiro to wake with a soreness that would only remind him of the overwhelming pleasure. Like a postcard coming from a faraway place, he wanted Shiro to have that souvenir.

Shiro’s tongue laved over Allura’s apex, the taste of her dripping off his chin, something sweet and earthy and it was making his head float. The pain and the pleasure mixed together in a heavy, dark soup and he was drowning willingly in it. He couldn’t even remember his own name, was he human or animal? What day of the week was it? He didn’t know, his mind coming up blank for any sort of answers to the looming questions. None of it mattered. He was so consumed in the scene, so far down, he wasn’t sure if he’d ever be able to surface again.

A small crowd had gathered to watch the display, sipping on their lime laced waters from goblets fit for kings and queens. They had bright eyes, big grins, enjoying each slap as Lance’s hand came down, feeding off Allura’s every moan like it was a four course meal. There were hints of envy and intrigue there, many wishing they were either in the place of Allura or Lance, getting to handle such a large, gorgeous Sub.

Lance barely touched the flogger to Shiro’s abused skin.

He was used to the longing looks from bystanders.

Shiro was a modest, tender thing and he always seemed to miss the hunger in other’s eyes.

Lance never missed a thing.

He saw how they lusted after his prize, how their attention scraped over his every dip and curve.

Lance sniggered shortly. They envied him and that stirred a dark enjoyment in his stomach. He liked the attention possibly too much.

Shiro moved against the powerful woman, eager to please her, eager for her every praising word. He wanted to know he was doing a worthy job and the way her fingernails dug harshly into his scalp when his tongue circled her sensitive need was all the proof he needed.

Allura tilted her head backward, Shiro paying sole attention to her clit, the edges of her vision blurring as her eyes rolled backward. She teetered just along the edge of the cliff, in danger of taking a step right over the edge. She longed for the fall. Her torso was tight, the muscles in her legs tensing and pressing into Shiro harshly. The coil in her stomach was taut as it twisted tighter, Shiro’s tongue never ceasing.

Lance’s blows had paused, the young man watching the finish of Allura’s pleasure with keen eyes.

He leaned down, kissing his Pet’s shoulder.

“You best make her come hard Pet.” Lance snarled demandingly.

With that everything in the woman tightened, for several seconds the billow of fire stealing her breath, her ability to think. Like a firecracker it flared bright and overbearing and wild. It all crashed down and exploded in a brilliant display of colors and light. Allura bowed toward Shiro, holding him to her center, crying out obscenities and twitching against the pleasure.

And then she sagged backward in the furniture, panting, a light sheen of sweat glistening on her arms. She grinned wryly, eyes coming open, an aura of satisfaction hanging over her like an evening gown. She stroked Shiro’s head as she allowed him to lean back, basking in the golden glow of post orgasm bliss.

“Good boy.” She huffed with a lethargic grin.

Lance grabbed Shiro roughly, pressing their mouths together, tasting Allura on his Pet’s lips. The action only made Shiro whine into the kiss, letting Lance deepen it eagerly.

His Master pulled back, smiling as he dragged his tongue over his mouth, his eyes full of nothing but sheer praise.

There were longing sighs and words of encouragement as Lance tugged Shiro’s leash and urged him to follow. Allura bid them farewell as one of the bystanders quickly offered to act as Allura’s footrest, another coming to massage her shoulders.

“Be good boys!” She called after them, sinking into the pampering the other players were willing to offer her.

Shiro basked in the appreciative pats and praise that some of the other guests offered him, the man’s head still spinning from the exhilaration of the scene he’d partaken in. Lance led him back to the couch they’d claimed as their home base and immediately Lance recognized the company that had gravitated to the seating arrangement since they’d been gone.

Hunk’s grin was wide, his cheeks flushed as he greeted Lance.

“Well good evening sir.” Lance chuckled as he nodded toward Hunk.

“Hey.” Hunk returned the greeting.

Lance didn’t even bat an eye at the scenario playing out on the couch. Keith was splayed across Hunk’s lap, comfortably leaned on several various pillows, his rump in the air obscenely. He was adorned in a pair of black cat ears, the perky things perched on his crown like little horns. His hands were covered by silky black gloves, a thick collar latched around his throat, the bell upon it tinkling cheerily with his every little movement. He was stretched out in an appropriately catlike way, mewling softly as he lurched forward, jarred by another thrust from the man pressed flush to his rear.

Lance recognized the very lavish man in the dark violet suit, his long hair tamed back in a smart little ponytail.

He was a regular at Allura’s play parties, a longtime friend who came from old money and walked like he was made of gold. Lance wracked his brain for the man’s name, something with an L if he remembered correctly.

Lotor, yeah that was it.

Most nights Lance really didn’t like the guy’s attitude. He acted high and mighty, always above those around him. He’d made subtle passing at wanting to have a turn with Shiro, but Lance was not into the idea of sharing his Pet with just anybody. But Hunk and Keith had taken a liking to him. Any party they all attended would ultimately end in the three of them coming together for a bit of play. Lance was just fine with that, as long as that kept Lotor occupied so any propositions toward Lance’s lover could be avoided.

Keith looked absolutely dazzled as Lotor rocked his hips into the young man at a painfully slow pace, causing pitiful little sounds to drag out of Keith’s lungs. Each noise was even more beautiful than the last as Keith tiredly rubbed his engorged cock into Hunk’s leg, getting just enough sensation to keep him satisfied but not enough to get him to his end. Hunk was petting his big hands over Keith’s lithe body, through dark, wild locks and then down to his perky ass. Hunk squeezed the luscious skin just slightly and Keith let go of a raspy moan.

Lance slid down next to Hunk, scraping his gaze over Keith’s form.

Keith’s glossy eyes darted up to the new company and he purred as he realized it was someone familiar. He stretched his arms out, gripping Lance’s thigh and nuzzling into the leg of the caramel skinned man’s suit pants.

Shiro sat at Lance’s shoes, following the length of the powerful man’s legs, watching with jealousy and intrigue as Lance’s fingers carded through Keith’s hair. Lance grinned down at his Pet, his irises just a little deeper than normal. There was something wicked brewing behind them, like a churning storm Shiro could see it coming from off in the distance.

He shifted uncomfortably, cock bouncing as he did, his big member flexing with interest as he watched Keith’s body move with each thrust of hips from the well dressed man. Shiro felt like he suddenly couldn’t swallow, his throat tight.

He leaned forward, letting loose of a whine, nudging the nose of his hood into Lance’s knee.

Lance wagged a stern finger at his Pet.

“Uh, uh, uh. You disobeyed, Pet. Now you just have to sit and watch.” Lance said with a devious smirk.

Shiro whimpered lowly, sitting back on his haunches. He’d have given anything just to be touched, just to be offered attention. He wanted to be a part of the activity now unraveling on the lavish couch and yet he was forced to sit on the floor, out in the cold and simply _watch._ There was no greater torture.

Lance enjoyed the way Shiro squirmed, doing his best to obey, but his demeanor was cracking, letting the need show through.

“Do you wish you were being fucked like that Pet?” Lance questioned as his palm slid to the nape of Keith’s neck.

Shiro nodded quickly, the ears of his hood flopping.

“Yes Master.” He managed to croak.

“Mm I bet you do. But treatment like that, that’s for good Pets. You haven’t earned that just yet.” Lance sneered.

Shiro shifted again.

His cock was throbbing, a constant reminder of how aroused he was, how much he needed attention of any kind. He wasn’t above begging, he was so close to doing so. But he knew that would get him nowhere. Master did not want unsolicited begging.

And then Lance’s hips rose just slightly, dastardly talented fingers going to the latches of his pants. The button slid open with the flick of a digit and the sound of the zipper coming undone echoed through Shiro’s head like a thunderclap.

As Lance slid the material down just slightly Shiro’s eyes followed the thin line of soft, brown hairs peeking from his beltline. Shiro licked his lips.

With that Lance allowed himself to come free from the confines of his trousers, hard and needy, head glistening with moisture in the red lighting. Shiro caught a moan in his throat and swallowed it whole. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. He shivered, cold chills creeping down his spine meanly. He wanted Lance’s cock in him so desperately it was beginning to become painful. He needed it, it wasn’t fair.

Lance whispered something to the dark haired man next to him, something that Shiro couldn’t hear. _His_ Master, sharing secrets with another Pet instead of him? His heart beat faster.

Keith groaned as Lotor’s hips ground into his own and with that his pretty little mouth, lips worried red from biting them too hard, came open and he just barely drug his tongue up Lance’s erection. The motion was painfully slow, Shiro’s neck feeling like it was on fire. Keith’s eyes were nearly closed as he got his soft mouth on Lance, taking as much as he could before coughing slightly and backing off, only to go right back for more.

Lance sighed and allowed his arms to rest along the back of the furniture, eyes not watching Keith, but instead boring into Shiro. He could see how Shiro squirmed, his eyebrows pressed together in desperation.

“What’s wrong Pet?” Lance teased meanly.

Shiro’s gaze snapped to Lance, his eyes begging, wanting and distressed.

Lance moaned lowly as Keith ran his tongue along his underside, causing Lance to throb on his bottom lip.

Shiro seemed even more frantic by the sound of Lance’s pleasure.

“Beg.” Lance growled roughly, hand in Keith’s hair as he slowly fucked into his mouth.

“Master please, please I promise I’ll be good. Please Master.” Shiro huffed.

He should have been embarrassed with just how quickly he sunk this low, but he was far passed shame.

Lance’s smile was slow and easy, he very gently pulled Keith off of his hardness, whispering words of praise to the blissed out young man.

Lance gathered himself, shifting away from his counterparts on the couch to give him more room.

“Come here Pet.” Lance snapped, patting his lap expectantly.

Shiro couldn’t get off the floor quick enough. He crawled onto Lance, spreading himself shamelessly across the young man’s legs. Lance was grinning triumphantly at how eager Shiro was for it.

Lance’s hands slid up the plains of Shiro’s back, feeling each ridge of his spine, pressing into the hard muscle of his shoulder-blades. The Cuban man leaned in, placing an appreciative kiss to the scarred skin where Shiro’s skin met with his glistening prosthetic. Shiro shivered pathetically.

Lance’s fingers continued to wander, each touch nearly killing Shiro with the mounting anticipation. Lance buried his mouth in Shiro’s throat, teeth worrying ugly marks that gathered loud, gorgeous sounds out of the big man. Shiro’s hips stuttered forward, his thick erection drooling pre-cum down on Lance’s pristine suit.

Lance snarled into Shiro’s neck as his fingers just barely ghosted over his partner’s dick.

“You’re making a fucking mess, Pet.” Lance scolded through heavy breaths.

Shiro whined, the touch was not enough, not nearly enough. He needed more, he needed it all.

His lips formed around the word “please” but it came out as nothing more than jumbled letters and a whimper.

Lance’s fingers slid down the curve of his Pet’s ass, coming to circle the perfect little ring of metal pressed flush to his flesh. Like a dirty secret, Lance had gently slipped the plug into his lover just before they had left, making him go the night with it. Feeling the toy shift in his body with every motion, snugly connected with him, ensuring that when Lance decided to finally give him his reward he’d be wet and open, ready for Lance’s cock.

Shiro shuddered at the touch.

“I like when you wear this.” Lance huffed, kissing the muzzle of Shiro’s hood.

“It’s so good knowing how filthy you really are. Mmm but only I get to know. My favorite little secret.” Lance continued.

Shiro was fairly sure he might just come right there and then, solely on the words Lance was drenching him with.

He didn’t even feel like he was a participant anymore, he’d let his body go and there was nothing left but warmth and pleasure. Like he was an outsider, simply watching from above himself.

Lance’s fingers hooked beneath the base of the plug, gently pulling, causing Shiro to tense and swallow the toy back inside.

“Mmm relax Pet.” Lance cooed biting Shiro’s collarbone.

Shiro sucked in a sharp breath, Lance’s hand sliding the silver plug loose very slowly. The toy came free with a soft pop and Shiro was left to flex around air, instantly missing the full sensation.

Lance set the toy aside, one hand sternly directing Shiro’s hips. Shiro felt the brush of Lance’s head against his skin, entrance already wet and prepared, begging to be filled once more. The dark haired man sunk downward, reaching back to guide Lance into him. He hissed loudly, eyes fluttering as he took the other man into him. The two men groaned out almost in unison as Shiro hilted him, pulsing and tensing around the girth of Lance’s cock.

“Ahh, that’s my good Pet.” Lance groaned, his tone gravely and rough.

“You’re so tight.” Lance praised as he pressed his hips up into Shiro, grinding a slow circle against him.

Shiro moaned out loud and unbridled, bracing his hands on the back of the couch. He wanted to touch Lance, feel his hair, run his fingernails down the young man’s shoulders. But the mitts kept that luxury just out of his reach. It was torturous.

“ _So fucking tight.”_ Lance repeated, fingers digging into the pads of Shiro’s hips, pressing the bigger man down onto his erection.

Shiro rocked slowly, lifting on his knees only to come down again, nice and slow at first, seeming to appease Lance’s wishes. Lance liked to take his time, he liked to drag it out, make Shiro feel everything in crippling clarity. The man made an appreciative noise as he watched his dark cock slide in and out of Shiro’s body, slick with lube and Keith’s saliva. The sight was something that Lance honestly wished he could frame and hang on their living room mantle. He chuckled at the thought.

Maybe one of these days he would.

That way he could look at Shiro’s pretty little asshole while he had his morning coffee.

Shiro rolled his hips forward with just a tad more fervor, losing control of the slow pace his Master was determined to set. His finish was looming just behind him, perched on his broad shoulder. It was so close, building in size and strength the longer he was not allowed to have it. It was whispering in his ear, beginning for him to give in. He wanted to ever so badly.

Then Lance’s hands snapped to his hips, holding him in place.

“No, no Pet. Not yet.” Lance snarled.

Shiro let loose of a pitifully defeated sound.

He didn’t just _need_ it anymore, he was pretty sure he was going to die without it. He’d never felt so warm, everything backwards and upside-down. He wasn’t even sure what was real and what wasn’t. His breathing was erratic, his heart pounding so hard he feared it might burst.

Lance’s fingers were hot irons on his skin, each sensation was too much, too real and too good.

The Cuban man’s thumb trailed up the underside of Shiro’s massive cock, swiping at the clear fluid there, Shiro’s body nearly giving out at even the simple touch. His head was deep red and pulsing in Lance’s hand. He knew Shiro was right on the cusp of falling to pieces. He was so close, nearly there. Lance wanted to see him shatter.

He wanted to see him break.

That was his favorite part of all of this…watching Shiro’s pieces scatter to the floor.

And Lance abandoned Shiro’s hardness meanly.

Shiro let go of an utterly defeated sob.

“Please Master, Please, Please, Please.” Shiro begged, his face screwed up into a look of utter desperation.

“Mmmm but Pet…I like watching you like this.” Lance huffed, leaning up to pull Shiro in by the chin.

“I like feeling you shudder around my cock.” He continued.

Shiro wailed lowly, the sound heart wrenchingly needy.

Lance very slowly bucked up into Shiro, fucking him leisurely, feeling Shiro bow and shiver in his hands.

Lance dragged his teeth across the larger man’s shoulder, decorating his lover’s skin in the territorial marks. Shiro was his, he wanted everybody in this place to know that fact. This was his Pet, his beautiful, _beautiful_ Pet.

Lance dragged his cock out, then back in, the sensation of skin on skin making both men’s heads fuzzy and blissful. Shiro watched with his brows tangled together, his cheeks deep red beneath his mask. Everything was hot. Too hot. Suddenly the temperature of the room seemed to be in danger of melting his skin right off.

Faces in the crowd watched from the neighboring couches as Shiro’s big, beautiful form dipped and moved against Lance’s open legs. It was a painfully gorgeous sight, to see such a strong thing begging like his very life depended on it. The conversation steadied on them, mouths speaking fondly of the two beautiful men and how they moved against each other.

Lance couldn’t hear them, he was no longer paying attention to the whispers from the other party goers. He was too wrapped up in the moment at hand. Nothing existed beyond them, this couch, their two bodies entangled together and lighting a fire right there on the cushions. They could burn this entire establishment down to the ground if they so wished.

Lance’s palm steadied at Shiro’s tailbone, panting against the other man’s chest.

He was aware of the familiar lurking sensation in his gut. He’d not be able to hold out for much longer, Shiro was too tight, too good for him…but he was going to make sure Shiro would be the first to get there. He was a gentleman of course.

He angled his hips up into Shiro, ensuring he was hitting just the right spot, and he was given a loud, bellowing moan in exchange.

“Fuck yourself on me Pet.” Lance snarled, giving all the permission for Shiro to fuck himself raw if he so wished.

Shiro pressed himself back onto Lance’s need viciously, finding his hard, sloppy pace, the squelch of lubricant singing between them. Lance bit his lip as Shiro cried and moaned atop him. He was so loud, voice ringing up above the music, turning several heads from couches nearly across the room. Lance adored it, the crack in his voice, so untamed. This was a noise Lance only got to experience in such a situation, Shiro always so collected and pristine in all aspects of life…it was otherworldly to hear him cry out incoherent sentences and obscene phrases.

“M-Master I’m so close. I’m so close.” Shiro babbled thickly.

Lance’s grip on his thighs was harsh.

“Come for me Pet.” Lance panted.

After a few moments of animalistic fucking Shiro went stiff atop him, back straight and rigid. The big man cried out with a ferocity that shook Lance down to his bones and with that he was coming in hot, forceful ropes, painting up over Lance’s chest and his own. He rocked into each expulsion of pleasure, each waning in power until his cock rested against Lance’s stomach, dribbling a white stream of pitiful leftovers on the dark material. Shiro slumped against Lance, rutting softly against his partner, riding out the hard, unforgiving wave of orgasm. Lance picked up where the other man left off, pumping into Shiro’s pulsating entrance, groaning into the sweaty body atop him, fingers clawing as he pressed in deeper, as if searching for Shiro’s core.

Lance shook as he came, moans muffled as he nuzzled toward Shiro’s neck, hips lazily rocking up into the warm body provided, milking his finish for all it was worth. Shiro shivered at the feeling of Lance filling him, his mind nothing more than a mushy mixture of too many sensations.

The pleasure of finally coming, finally being allowed to have that pleasure, the excitement of it all, it had been so much buildup and now he was coming down like a plane being shot from the air. Shiro sputtered and clung to Lance, allowing the stocked up stress and emotions to seep from his pores. Everything just came barreling out like a river having broken its dam.

Fat tears slid down Shiro’s cheeks, not brought by any type of sadness, no, but wrung out by the overstimulation of everything.

Lance smiled gently as he held onto his partner, kissing his neck soft and slow, hands immediately in his hair, stroking calmingly.

“You were so good for me Pet. You are so beautiful, absolutely stunning.” Lance praised, pressing his mouth to Shiro’s ear as the other man sobbed harder, drooling slightly on Lance’s shoulder.

Lance chuckled lightly.

There it was, the break he’d been waiting for. The moment Shiro unboxed all of his finicky emotions and finally was allowed to _feel_ them. Shiro worked too hard to be strong, never showing when he was hurt or angry. He never let them come through…that was until he was met with a moment like this. A moment so full of pleasure, something that had him coming out of his head and making him encounter all he’d buried deep. It was good for him, to come down like this. And Lance was right there to be the safe space he could cling to.

Lance held him like that for a good while, Shiro’s sobs finally breaking off into little mumbles.

“Do you want to lie down?” Lance asked softly, still petting through Shiro’s locks.

Shiro nodded slowly.

Lance very carefully pried himself from Shiro’s warmth, his finish seeping obscenely out and running down the other man’s rear. Lance gently pressed his thumb to the puckered flesh, grinning at the sensation of his own end oozing over the digit. Shiro smiled at him through a terribly messy face and Lance returned the favor.

With that Lance tucked himself away, righting his pants and Shiro splayed himself over his partner’s lap, nosing into Lance’s warmth as the other man stroked a hand over his shoulder, touching him kindly, allowing him to know that he was right there, that he was safe. Shiro sighed heavily, slowly slipping into a state of utter bliss, rolling in the aftermath of the rough actions. It was good. Like eating raw honey, golden and sticky and thick. Shiro closed his eyes and curled farther into Lance.

Lance leaned his head back, still trying to catch his breath, hands absentmindedly playing along his lovers warm skin. Shiro took in a heavy breath, back rising and falling. Lance looked down adoringly at his partner. He loved to see him like this. So satisfied, so calm.

Suddenly there was the weight of another occupant on the couch beside Lance.

“Is he asleep?” Pidge snorted with a wide smile.

Shiro mumbled something that wasn't even fit to be called a sentence and Pidge giggled.

“Well looks like he had a good time.” She grinned.

Lance laughed and nodded.

“So….where is my gift huh big shot?” Pidge gleaming as she poked Lance's shoulder.

Lance huffed and reached into his pocket.

“Happy Birthday asshole.” He replied cheekily as he presented the small box to the young woman.

Pidge took the perfectly wrapped little thing and opened the lid carefully, revealing a lovely little string of pearls. She gasped and shoved Lance playfully.

“Oh you! These are gorgeous! Thank you!” She boasted as she quickly put them on.

“Don't thank me, Shiro picked them out.” Lance corrected tiredly.

Pidge carefully stroked Shiro's hair.

“Thanks big guy.” She soothed.

She was not even given the reply of a mumble this time, Shiro far too tired to form any sort of words.

“I think we might just have to make this a regular outing huh?” She boasted.

Lance chuckled.

“Yeah, maybe so.”

 

 

 

 

___________________________________________________________________

 

 

Shiro’s eyes rolled beneath heavy lids. His body rousing stubbornly, not wanting to let loose of the tight grip he had on the heavy slumber. The sheets around him were soft and plush. There were hints of Lavender and chamomile in the bedroom air, familiar scents that he knew Lance always put in the diffuser to ensure he got a good night’s sleep. The large man groaned into the bedding, stretching his feet out tiredly. The comfort of the room was all around him, his home, his safety. He’d slept so hard the night previous, barely remembering even crawling into the comforters.

He could vaguely grasp the memories of a warm shower, Lance cooing to him and praising him with kind words. He remembered how good that had felt. He remembered trying to kiss his partner but missing several times before hitting his mark. He’d just been so _exhausted._ And Lance had giggled at that.

Shiro rolled over with great effort, suddenly very aware of how much he _ached._ The soreness in his body was a dull reminder of the night before. A very, very good reminder. His hand searched the side of the bed where he knew Lance should have been, but the slender body of his partner was not there.

The man lifted up on stubborn elbows, hair wild from sleep and his squinted eyes searched the room.

Just as he got himself upright, Lance gently pushed the door open, checking to see if his partner might happen to be awake just yet.

Lance brightened as he saw Shiro was indeed coming around from sleep.

“Well good morning sleeping beauty!” Lance chimed as he floated across the room and slid onto the bed.

He pecked a kiss to Shiro’s cheek and Shiro rubbed at his eye tiredly, offering Lance a sleepy, lopsided smile.

“What time is it?” Shiro asked, his voice still rough with the lingering effects of slumber.

“One.” Lance laughed.

Shiro groaned.

“I slept until One?? Why didn’t you wake me up?” Shiro griped pitifully.

Lance rolled his eyes.

“You needed the sleep. I made afternoon breakfast if you’re interested.” Lance chimed cheerily.

Shiro’s distressed face shifted into a smile.

“That sounds amazing.” He admitted with an expel of breath.

Lance went to pop off the bed but not before Shiro caught him by the wrist and pulled him back.

Lance looked at his partner with curious eyes.

“I love you so much.” Shiro whispered as he kissed Lance softly.

Lance grinned into the display of affection.

“I love you too.”


End file.
